


A Rose By Any Other Name

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Flower Shop AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Ray loves flowers. He loves going to the flower shop. He loves going to a very particular flower shop.





	

Ray loves flowers. Ever since he was young. His mother had a garden and he loved to help her tend to it. It sucked he didn't have room for a real garden in his apartment.

Since Ray couldn't grow his own flowers, he had to settle with buying them. And not from just any old flower shop either. But a really cool flower shop. One with flowers Ray has only seen pictures of, one that could special order flowers if you made the request. It was awesome. They also had some of the coolest people working there. Another perk.

With how often Ray stops by the shop he was practically friends with all of the workers there. Especially Ryan. Ryan was usually the one that handled Ray's orders. 

If Ray wasn't home or at work, he was at the flower shop.

\--------------

“So you mean to tell me, you've been here most of your life, and you've never once gone to the carnival?” Ryan asked as he worked on a customer's order; a vase of sunflowers. Ray sat on a stool next to the other, shrugging as his answer to the question.

“I always wanted to go but, I don't know something always came up.” He said, giving another shrug.

“It comes every other month. So how about when it comes to town next, I'll take you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah why not.” Ryan tied the bow around the neck of the vase, nice and neat. The order was now finished so he picked it up to put in the fridge for pick ups. “ It'll be fun. Plus it'll get you outside, something you desperately need to do.” Ray rolled his eyes at the remark.

“Ok yeah. Let's do that.” He agreed excitedly. Ryan came back around the counter, going to the computer to look up the customer's info to call her about the order being done. In the corner of the screen he noticed the time.

“Oh man, you better head out Ray. It's almost 1.”

“Shit.” Ray checked his phone and saw that Ryan was right. “Alright yeah, gotta head out. Hey, how about a flower to go then?” Ryan chuckled. Ray always got at least one flower per visit, without fail.

“What would you like this time?” He asked.

“How about a peony?” Ryan smiled as he went into the back for a brief moment and walked out with the requested peony. Ray grinned as he was handed the flower. “Thanks! See ya later Rye!”

“Any time Ray.”

\--------------

“I finally got it to work!” Ray shouted excitedly as he burst into the shop. The sudden outburst startled Ryan and his coworker Jeremy.

“What did you get to work?” He asked as the Puerto Rican all but skipped over to them.

“The patio of my apartment! I finally managed to turn it into a workable garden.”

“Really? That's wonderful.” Ray came over and sat up on the counter. He had this twinkle in his eyes of pure joy. It made Ryan smile.

“Yeah. I got these containers and made it to where it can handle flowers. They have plenty of space to grow and I made it able to drain properly. Even rigged the space where I can cover it all if it rains or any other nasty weather shit.”

“That's awesome. I'm happy for you.” Ray smiled bright and proud.

“Thanks! And I have everything so I can start. I stopped by to grab some seeds for the first set to start.”

“Oh, well do you know what you'd like?” Ryan asked, getting up and walking over to their rack of seeds.

“Yup!” Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. “I'll take some tomato and basil seeds. Larkspur seeds if you have them.” Ryan grabbed the packets as Ray listed them for him. He had to go to the back for the Larkspur but they had it. Once he had them he brought them to the counter and set them by Ray.

“You'll have to send me pictures of their progress. I'm sure they'll grow healthily with you taking care of them.”

“'Course. I'll be like one of those moms on Facebook. Just instead of pictures of babies it'll be pictures of plants.” The lad laughed. Ryan rang and bagged everything up. Ray pulled out his wallet. Right before Ryan could give him the total he remembered something. “Could you throw in a morning glory as well?”

“Of course.”

\--------------

Ryan comes into work to find Ray already there. A rare occurrence but it does happen. Mostly on days where Ray doesn't have time during the day and has to come in the morning if he wants to stop by. He was over at the counter talking to Jeremy. When Ryan walked passed the counter Ray sees him and his expression changes. He looks away and suddenly goes quiet. “You alright there Ray?”

“Yeah, you alright there Ray?” Jeremy asks with the biggest grin on his face. It just confuses Ryan more than Ray's sudden silence.

“Yes. Totally fine.” Ryan felt unconvinced but took it as the truth. He went to the back to drop his bag and grab his apron. And as he walked back to the front he could have sworn he heard a loud smack sound. When he got to the counter Jeremy was rubbing at his shoulder. “I have stuff to do today, so I wanted to stop by now before doing all that. But I guess I got here before you.”

“Ah. What are you doing today?”

“Oh y'know, boring errands. Adult stuff and all that jazz.” Ryan nodded. Ray was still acting a bit odd but at least he was looking at him now.

“Well, I hope it all goes well. Are we still good for having a game night on Friday?”

“Yeah! Totally!” Now Ray was smiling and sounding like his usual self. It made Ryan smile to see Ray like this.

“Wonderful. I look forward to it.”

“Me too. Here, lemme grab a-”

“How about a gardenia Ray?” Jeremy interrupted. The suggestion made Ray blush for some reason. Ryan has never seen Ray so jumpy and skittish, and now he was watching him become really flustered.

“Yeah, sure, that works.” Jeremy smirks as he picks the flower and hands it off to Ryan before heading off to somewhere else in the shop. Ryan looks to the flower then to Ray, handing it to the other. The lad quickly paid and took the flower, giving a quick goodbye before running as fast as he can for the exit.

“That was strange. Never seen him act like that before.”

“Yeah. Wonder what's gotten into him.” Ryan pondered on the thought as Jeremy just snickered to himself.

\--------------

Ryan was rearranging a display when Ray walked into the store. He was replacing it with an array of roses. Ray came in with a particular goal in mind and Ryan making a display with his favorite flower was oddly fitting. Ray took a deep breath before approaching the other. “Hey Ryebread. What'cha doing over here?”

“Oh hi Ray.” Ryan smiled as he saw his friend come up to him. “Just fixing things up a bit. Decided to bring out some more of the roses since we have extra. I thought we could try and push them.”

“Cool. Well, they look beautiful.”

“Thank you. Here, have one.” Ryan handed a lavender rose to Ray, who blushed as he held the delicate flower in his hand. “So what's the plan for today?” Ryan asked as he turned back to his rose display.

“Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something?”

“Oh really?” Ray nodded, fiddling with the rose's stem in his hands.

“I wanted to confess something to you. Uh, you know how I buy flowers when I come here.”

“Yes. This is a flower shop after all.”

“No I mean, I do it a lot. Like every time I come here which is almost every day. And its usually one flower each time.”

“Yes. You said it was because you couldn't grow your own.” Ryan grabbed the old flowers and started to walk towards the back. Ray quickly followed as he moved.

“But I have my own garden now, and I still show up all the time. Still buying at least one flower every visit.”

“I figured you still liked to buy them.” He set the old flowers on the bench, to deal with later. He grabbed some scissors, ribbon and tape before walking back out front, with Ray on his tail. “You also talk to me and the others instead of just buying things and leaving. I thought you didn't want to feel rude for hanging out here so much.”

“Well, that's all true too, I guess, but not the main part of it. At least not for the last few months it hasn't been.” Ray admitted. 

Ryan completely stopped what he was doing, setting his tools down and fully turning his full attention to Ray. “What do you mean Ray?” The blush returned on Ray's face. The lad took another deep breath before his eyes got this odd sense of determination to them.

“I've been coming to see you Ryan. I've been coming here during your shifts so I could see you. We've seen each other a few times outside of here. But those were far and few in between so if I wanted to see you I had to come here.” Ryan slowly nodded, listening and letting the other speak. “I thought I was being obvious, what with you working here and all but apparently not.”

“What do you mean? Ray, I'm lost here.”

“Yeah no shit.” He muttered. “I'm sorry. Look, I'm just going to say it. I've been trying to drop hints that I like you using flowers.” Ray waited for Ryan to say something, anything. When a moment passed and still nothing he chose to continue speaking. “I wanted to be clever and subtle so I used the flowers I bought as hints. But Jeremy told me you're clueless with this stuff.”

Another moment of silence, but finally Ryan spoke. “Yes and no.”

“Wait what?”

“Yes and no.” He repeated. “Yes, I can tend to be awful at noticing things when they are straight forward. But a few weeks ago I did notice what you were doing.”

“Wha- Really?!”

“That week you came in on every one of my shifts, and half of them you asked for a hydrangea.”

“Oh yeah. I guess repeats that close together would give it away some.”

“Yep. It made me start to think on the others you bought recently. And that's when I finally saw what you were doing.” Ryan smiled softly. Ray twisted his rose in his hands, his eyes looking around nervously.

“I'm sorry if it was dumb or creepy. I won't do it anymore.”

“Why? I love it.” That made Ray freeze on the spot, his expression wide and slightly confused.

“You do?”

“I do. Like you said, it was clever. And I'd love to take you on a proper date sometime.” Ryan said as he started to blush himself. The blush on Ray's cheeks deepened, taking over almost half of his face.

“You would?”

“Yeah. Honestly, I have for a long time now. But until I figured out your flower trick I was too scared to do anything.”

“Y-you felt this way too?”

“Yes. I mean, you do know what a lavender rose means don't you?” Ryan was smirking now as Ray gaped and then became flustered.

“Of course I do! I just wasn't sure you did. Not until right now!” Ray started smacking at Ryan's chest, who just chuckled and ruffled Ray's hair.

“So I take this as a yes on the date then?”

“Yes you asshole!”

“I mean, if you are still unsure, I can go grab a tulip. I'm certain we have some red ones in the fridge.”

“Ryan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Peony - bashfulness and compassion  
> Morning glory - affection  
> Gardenia - secret love  
> Lavender rose - love at first sight  
> Hydrangea - heartfelt emotions  
> Tulip - declaration of love


End file.
